<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need You More Than I Want To by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822953">Need You More Than I Want To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleeping Beauty (1959)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aurora's Son, Curse Breaking, Curses, Eventual Independent Woman, Fairy Tale Curses, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maleficent's Son - Freeform, Post-Canon, Saying I Love You, Sleeping Beauty Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aurora and Phillip settle in, they're finally at peace in their lives. A small family is started, and they live their best dream lives.</p><p>Well, for the next twelve years, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Paris Rose/Mallen Walterine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cutie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I don’t know if I’ll finish this story, but I think I can. No promises. I hope you enjoy anyways.<br/>-DreamWritings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost immediately after getting married, Aurora was pregnant with her first child. The kingdom wasn't surprised, for they thought the couple was so in love that not even a curse from the supposed dead Maleficent could break them apart. </p><p>The child was born on March 15th. It was the happiest day of Aurora’s life. Phillip claimed that the happiest day of his life was meeting Aurora for the first time, but Aurora knows feels just the same about their son as she did. </p><p>“Well, what’s his name, Your Highness?” Nurse Jane, who worked for the Royal Medical Staff asked with a smile. </p><p>“Paris. Paris Delanie Rose.” Nurse Jane went over to fill out Paris’s birth certificate. “Oh, Phillip. Isn’t this just wonderful? We have a son!”</p><p>”He might as well be a daughter with the name Paris.” Phillip muttered. Aurora’s face went red.</p><p>”I thought you quite liked the name Paris. Nobody has the name Paris. He’ll be unique.” Aurora was too tired to deal with an angry Phillip.</p><p>”Not for long. Once we reveal his name to the public, it’ll take the kingdom by storm. Why couldn’t we just go with Phillip like every royal family does?” Phillip threw his hands up in the air, storming out of the room.</p><p>It was quiet for a while. </p><p>”If you don’t mind my asking, Your Highness,” Nurse Jane had returned from the other room. “What seems to be bothering him?” Aurora sighed. Nurse Jane handed her Paris. </p><p>“I don’t know, dear. Thank you very much. You’re a sweetheart.” Aurora complimented. Nurse Jane smiled. </p><p>“It was my pleasure, your majesty.” She bowed and walked out of the room. She would return later, but for now, she let Aurora have a moment with her newborn son.</p>
<hr/><p>Paris’s introduction to the public was just perfect. Extravagant, Aurora would dare say. Phillip didn’t enjoy it as much as Aurora would have liked him to, but she looked away from it for the event.</p><p>Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had given Paris their gifts. Flora had granted Paris with the gift of eternal beauty. </p><p>“To take after his mother.” She had said. Aurora was giddy with happiness. </p><p>Fauna granted Paris the gift of kindness. That one was the kingdom's favorite. Fauna told them that kindness was the key to a good person. </p><p>When Merryweather's turn came, the room was dead silent. This was the time that Maleficent came to curse Aurora. Aurora, being too happy to remember, watched in anticipation for her son's third and final gift. </p><p>"I shall grant him...the gift of positivity. That should assure him a good life." Merryweather said. </p><p>"Oh, that's lovely. Thank you! All three of you!" Aurora bent down and hugged Merryweather with her free arm. </p><p>The audience was left in an eerie silence for many long moments before they erupted. Paris seemed oddly unfazed by all the chaos and Aurora was too proud to call him her son. </p><p>The rest of Paris's birthdays were kept private, but they always had a celebration the day before or after - most likely after - to celebrate his growth. </p><p>On his first birthday, Paris was crawling around the gardens while Aurora and Phillip watched happily.</p><p>His second birthday was a disaster, but they were all laughing hysterically by the end of it. </p><p>On his third birthday, he'd asked how babies were made. They decided to tell him, and he just laughed. </p><p>His fourth birthday, he ran around the palace giving all the guards flowers and telling them thank you. </p><p>Soon enough,maybe too soon, he was five years old. And, as Aurora tucked him into bed, he had a question to ask. </p><p>"Mommy?" Paris asked as his mother was almost finished getting his bed ready for sleep. Phillip argued that their maids could do it, but Aurora preferred to do it herself. It made her feel secure and safe about her only child.</p><p>"Yes, darling?" Aurora's soft voice was hushed, as the palace was quiet at this time of night.</p><p>"What is love?" </p><p>The question caught her by surprise, but she smiled. "Well, Paris, love is like a stream. Many different things set off in different directions, but they all always end up in that same destination. Possibly destinations." As she spoke, she made flowing motions with her hands to represent the water. </p><p>"Is that what you and daddy have?" </p><p>Aurora chuckled, "Of course."</p><p>"How did you and daddy meet?"</p><p>"Huh, that's a long story. To put it briefly, a mean woman put a curse on mommy that said she would die at the age of sixteen from the prick of a spindle on my finger. The three fairies that gave you your gifts when you were born took me in. The scary woman still got to me and I ended up falling into a deep sleep instead. And daddy came and rescued me by killing that woman and woke me up with a kiss. Then, we got married." Her whole story seemed rushed. Paris wasn't pleased. </p><p>"You didn't fall in love?"</p><p>"No, honey, we did." Aurora got up to leave when Paris didn't say anything more, but he ended up speaking as she was leaving. </p><p>"Would you have woken up if someone else had kissed you?" </p><p>Aurora paused at the doorway. Paris waited patiently for an answer, but one never came. </p><p>"Goodnight, Paris."</p>
<hr/><p>At the age of twelve, Phillip wanted to hold a ceremony instead on his actual birthday. His reason being that he was twelve when he started thinking about marriage, since his father had asked him about it. Aurora agreed, reluctantly. She valued their privacy, but one birthday wouldn't hurt. </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Paris, after hearing his mother's story about her and his father's love, swore to himself to never fall in love without telling anybody. </p><p>His big day arrived, and the kingdom was just enraptured by the heir to their throne being so old all of the sudden. </p><p>It was a joyous occasion for the majority of it. People danced, laughed, sang, and had an overall amazing time. They were gathered around the same way they were on Paris's introduction and waited for Aurora to begin her announcement. She planned on announcing the fact that Paris should start looking for possible wives. </p><p>Unfortunately, she never got to. Not that night. </p><p>A hissing sound filled the room. Like a low, quiet buzz that seemed to get louder by the second until, a cloud of green smoke started circling around in the center of the room. The subjects gasped in fear and surprise. </p><p>Aurora recognized the smoke, and rushed from where she was standing to shield Paris. Phillip joined her, sword in hand and at the ready. </p><p>"Dad?" Paris peaked over his mom's arm, confused. </p><p>"Not now, Paris." Phillip retorted.</p><p>Paris watched as the smoke faded out to reveal a boy who looked to be about his age. He wore black robes that dragged slightly when he walked. His skin was pale, with bright green eyes and curled horns that stood at the top of his head. He held a scepter that had a bright green orb at the top of it. It was fascinating. </p><p>Nobody spoke. They were too afraid to.</p><p>The silence stayed apparent until the boy sighed. "Listen," The guards looked as if they moved quicker than light itself. The boy looked unfazed, and with the flick of his hand, the guards were on the ground. The kingdom screamed and made a fuss, rushing to leave. </p><p>"Wait!" The boy yelled, making the scared people stop in their tracks. "I think you'll want to hear this." </p><p>They all filed back in, silently as they could. </p><p>"Who are you?" Phillip demanded. </p><p>"I'm Mallen. Mallen Walterine. I'm Maleficent's son."</p><p>"But Maleficent's dead!" Aurora tried. </p><p>"Yes. That's true." Mallen looked annoyed. </p><p>"How? Did she have you before she died? You look so young." Phillip said. </p><p>"Yes, I'm Paris's age," He gestured behind the two of them. They didn't move. "My mother gave birth to me two months before you gave birth to Paris. That's when she died. The nurse that helped her have me took care of me until I was ten. Then I left, able to fend for myself." </p><p>"Wasn't she scared of you?" Paris asked, emerging from behind his mother's back. Mallen looked a little offended, but the look was gone as soon as it came. </p><p>"No. She was a friend of my mother's."</p><p>"How do you have all that stuff, then?" Paris stopped walking around ten feet in front of Mallen. He gestured to Mallen's attire.</p><p>"The robe was a gift. The scepter was my mother's." </p><p>"Paris, get back here." Phillip hissed. Paris looked over his shoulder at his parents, letting his gaze linger before turning back to Mallen, ignoring their worried faces.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Was Paris's last question.</p><p>"Actually," Mallen took a few steps forward, now five feet away from Paris, who was a little upset when nobody moved, but didn't take it upon himself to do it. "I came to give you my own gift, just like how my mother did to yours. Sorry I'm late."</p><p>Protests shot out from everyone except Paris and Mallen, who only stared at each other. </p><p>Paris had heard of what happened to his mother. People never got over it and he didn't blame them. He wasn't super pleased about the curse about to be set on him, but he had to role with it if he wanted to be nice to this boy, which he did.</p><p>After a couple minutes of everyone screaming, Mallen grew irritated. </p><p>"Shut up!" He shouted. And everyone did. "Thank you."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm content with having only four more years to live and thank you for bringing it to my attention." Paris smiled at him. At first, Mallen thought he was being sarcastic, but the smile was genuine. He gave a slight smile back.</p><p>"No, no. I'll be a bit nicer than my mother was. You'll prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel at eighteen instead of sixteen." Paris nodded. "And you won't die. You'll simply fall into a deep sleep. You're so nice I don't think I would want to kill you. An act of, you guessed it, true love will wake you."</p><p>Aurora sobbed. Paris couldn't tell if it was from sadness or relief. </p><p>Paris wasn't happy much longer, as a thought dawned on him.</p><p>"But," He stepped the rest of the way to Mallen, until there was only about a foot of distance between them. "I swore to myself to never fall in love. I can't break that promise."</p><p>Mallen chuckled. "Look, cutie." Paris blushed. "Love isn't something you can control. You'll fall for someone one day, whether you like it or not, so make sure to hold onto that special person." Mallen said it so softly that only Paris could hear. "Now, I'll need your hand to set the curse upon you." Paris reached his hand out, palm facing up. Mallen took his hand and placed it underneath Paris's, supporting it. </p><p>Mallen recited something under his breath, closing his eyes. Once he was done, he turned Paris's hand over and kissed his knuckles. </p><p>"Was that for the spell?" Paris asked.</p><p>Mallen smirked. "Nope. See you in six years."</p><p>And then he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heldegraw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take six years for them to meet again. It only took five.</p><p>After the incident on Paris's twelfth birthday, Phillip and Aurora took extra precautions with him. They hired more guards, gave him a curfew, and made sure he was being monitored whenever he was outside. </p><p>They weren't about to take risks. That was for sure. </p><p>But, of course, Paris was an angst filled seventeen-year-old who didn't understand how a curse that would only be set into action on his eighteenth birthday was taken so seriously. They should have been thanking Mallen, is what he thought. </p><p>But maybe they didn't see him like Paris did. After all, they didn't hear most of what he'd told Paris that night. He hadn't told his parents, either. It felt too special to share. </p><p>He also didn't want them butting into his business even more.</p><p>However, he continued to stay positive. He made the most of his days and cherished the nights that he was staring out at the view of his window. He was once graced with a balcony, but his father had had that removed ages before Paris was brave enough to argue with him. At least he was kind enough to leave a window, even if Paris couldn't open it. </p><p>Some nights, he liked to talk to the stars. They were the only things that listened and didn't argue with for to "shut up," or "be grateful." This particularly special night was one of those nights.</p><p>"Hey." Paris whispered. </p><p>No response. </p><p>He sighed. "I'm so lonely, stars. My parents don't let me do anything anymore," he traced circles into his windowsill with his finger. "It's like I'm a prisoner to my own kingdom. I can't imagine what my subjects think of me."</p><p>Part of him felt ridiculous. Stars can't hear. Even if they could, his window would prevent anything from being heard. But, despite himself, he asked the stars a question.</p><p>"Do you ever feel lonely out there?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Paris startled, spinning around. He fell out of his chair in a panic and hit his head on the wooden floorboards. Groaning, he sat up, hearing somewhat quiet laughter from the other side of his room. He looked over and was stunned into silence at what - or rather who - he saw. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's just me." Mallen chuckled, walking over to where Paris was sitting. Paris backed away from him, scared of what he would do. "What? You think I'm send you to sleep early?" </p><p>Paris nodded. </p><p>"Why would I do that? You still have three months until you prick your finger." Mallen's smile lingered as, reached his hand out to help Paris up, who took it. "It's kinda weird that you look the same as when you were twelve."</p><p>Paris's brows furrowed. "No I don't." </p><p>Mallen was recognizable, but he certainly didn't look the same. When he was twelve, his cheekbones were less refined. And Paris could have sworn he didn't have dimples back then either. </p><p>"Your face looks the same." Mallen reached out and touched Paris's cheek. "Soft features, kind face. You were granted with a gift of beauty, weren't you?" Paris nodded.</p><p>"Or so I'm told. I've never really thought my face was all that special. My other gifts were kindness and positivity." Mallen's hand left his cheek and studied the rest of him for a moment. Paris wished he didn't blush so easily. </p><p>"You've definitely grown taller." It was true. Paris was an inch taller than Mallen now, and he liked that he got the tall gene from his father. </p><p>They stood for a while, looking at each other. Paris couldn't see much of Mallen's body from under his cloak, making him embarrassed of his pajamas. They were silk.</p><p>"So then what are you doing here?" Paris eventually asked. </p><p>"Didn't I already tell you? It's lonely in the shadows. You're the only person who has ever been nice to me." Mallen admitted and, while Paris was very honored, he looked at him expectantly. It took Mallen a considerable amount of time to notice. "What?"</p><p>Paris chuckled. "I expect at least a thank you. I'm flattered, but oh my godmother."</p><p>"Oh, yes. Thank you, Paris."</p><p>"Of course, Mallen."</p><p>There was a knock at Paris's door.</p><p>"Paris, honey? Who are you talking to? You should be asleep." It was his mother. Paris took a deep, exasperated breath. </p><p>"Nobody, Mother. I'll go to sleep, okay?" </p><p>"Alright. Just...you know the rules. It's three hours past your curfew." Aurora's footsteps followed her talking. Paris waited until they were faded all the way out to speak again.</p><p>"You should go." He whispered to Mallen. "How'd you even get in here?"</p><p>"Magic." Mallen whispered, grinning. He pointed to his scepter, the orb on top one of the brightest things in the room.</p><p>"The orb on top of that," Paris touched it. "What is it?"</p><p>Mallen pulled his scepter back, not grateful for Paris touching it, but not mad either. "It's a Heldegraw crystal. One of the only two."</p><p>"Really? Who has the other one?" </p><p>Mallen shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours."</p><p>He watched as Paris climbed into bed and under his duvet. He looked so comfortable. Much more comfortable than what Mallen was going back to, which was grass and mud. Paris faced away from him as he dozed off. Did he really trust Mallen enough to sleep with him in the room. He could just off Paris right then and there.</p><p>But he wouldn't.</p><p>He had a feeling that Paris already knew that.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather visited Paris. They did every so often, just check up on him and see how he was doing. It was kind of them, but Paris didn't like having less privacy than normal. Their stays ranged from one day to two months, and you never knew which one it would be when they came.</p><p>On this occasion, they brought Paris a gift, which was a sign that they would be staying for a long time. </p><p>The gift was a necklace that had a sizable pendant hanging from it. The pendant was rose red and shaped like a heart.</p><p>"It's a perfect fit." Aurora had joked. "His last name is Rose, and he has a big heart. That's so thoughtful of you three." Flora smiled. </p><p>"It should help him find love. We put a spell on it and it turned that color." </p><p>Merryweather crossed her arms and grumbled, "It was originally blue." Aurora laughed and patted Merryweather on the shoulder comfortingly. </p><p>"It's beautiful. Thank you." Aurora looked to Paris. "Why don't you put it on?"</p><p>And he did. It was beautiful, but boy was it heavy. The pendant was big, but it didn't look like it should have been that weighty. </p><p>"I love it!" He was telling the truth, but he felt off once he put the necklace on.He had the abrupt urge to leave and go do something. Something that would attract attention from someone. He didn't know who. </p><p>"I should be on my way. I hope to see you three at dinner!" Paris waved. They all waved back. Paris turned around too quick to see as he rushed up the stairs to his room. </p><p>He took the necklace off as soon as he was there, resting it on his nightstand. </p><p>The desire to attract attention went along with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris only hoped that dinner would not be awkward. He decided to wear the necklace. Why he did that, he didn't know. </p><p>Nobody noticed that he had worn the necklace until he bent down and the pendant fell onto the table, making a loud clacking noise that drew attention in Paris's direction.</p><p>"What is that?" Phillip asked, gesturing to Paris's neck. Paris reached up and caressed the pendant. </p><p>"Oh, this?" He looked down to the heart shaped crystal. It gleamed in the dining room's chandelier light. "This is a gift from Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. It's pretty, isn't it?" </p><p>Phillip did not look thrilled. "What it is is feminine. You're going to become a man three months from now, you shouldn't be wearing jewelry like that." He tried reaching for the pendant, but Paris pulled back quickly. </p><p>"It was a gift, father. I'm going to wear it." Paris risked a glance the fairies. They looked distraught, a bit embarrassed. </p><p>Phillip pushed his chair back from the table standing up. Aurora took hold of his arm. "Darling, not at the table." Phillip ripped his arm away. </p><p>"I am your king, you listen to me! Paris, take your stupid necklace off. I won't have my only son and heir to the throne acting like a pansy!" Aurora looked appalled. </p><p>"Phillip, please sit down!" Aurora didn't make it easier by standing up herself, facing her husband. She stuck a finger in his face. "You are making a fool of yourself."</p><p>"I'm making a fool of myself? If Paris is seen wearing such monstrosities, he'll make a fool of our entire kingdom! People will think he's pansy, Aurora!" </p><p>"Who cares? Let him be who he wants!" </p><p>"You're absurd." Phillip uttered before pushing past her, making his way over to Paris. He was originally sitting across from him, so Paris had time to scramble out of his chair and make a run for it.</p><p>Only he didn't. He couldn't. </p><p>He wanted to move, but as his father stalked towards him at an eerily calm pace, he knew he also wanted to prove something to that bastard. He just didn't know what that something was. </p><p>It was too late to figure it out. </p><p>"Father..." Paris gripped the tablecloth, not ready for whatever Phillip was planning on doing. </p><p>He reached out, his hand aimed clearly for Paris's neck. Paris squeezed his eyes shut, ready to feel something - anything - painful. But nothing came. In fact, the world seemed to go quiet.</p><p>Phillip warily opened his eyes. His father's hand was reaching for the pendant, but it was stopped halfway there. Everything was, Paris noticed as he looked around. His mother was in the middle of reaching over the table, helplessly. The fairies were stopped in the air as they rushed his way. Paris seemed to be the only thing that was moving. </p><p>He let go of the tablecloth.</p><p>"Why's he so mad? And why's he going for your neck?" A voice came from behind him. It sounded careful, as if it would explode if it wasn't. Paris looked over his shoulder to see Mallen standing there with an unreadable expression. </p><p>Paris didn't answer, only looked back ahead of him. He took the pendant in his fingers. </p><p>"Paris?" Mallen asked. His tone had softened, and Paris could hear footsteps coming his way. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Was he going to hurt you?" </p><p>Paris shook his head. "I'm the heir. He wouldn't do that." </p><p>"They could have more children." Mallen rested his chin atop Paris's head, rubbing his shoulder. </p><p>"I don't think my mother would ever forgive him if he hurt me." Paris placed his hand on Mallen's.</p><p>"I wouldn't either."</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time. At one point, Paris closed his eyes. At another point, they both started swaying, side to side. It was peaceful. Quiet.</p><p>"Can we go for a walk?" Mallen asked. "I stopped time, if you couldn't already tell. It'll only last for an hour longer." Mallen stood up straight, brushing off his robes. </p><p>"Yeah...uh, Mallen?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"On my twelfth birthday," Paris stood up from his chair, stretching out. "Why didn't you just...kill me off? Why weren't you as harsh as your mother was?" </p><p>Mallen took a while to answer. </p><p>"I'm not sure. I don't want to follow in my mother's footsteps, but I don't want to disappoint her. Not killing you and giving you two extra years was the best I could do." </p><p>Paris smiled. "I suppose I owe you a thank you, then." He showed Mallen his necklace's pendant, gazing at it. "This pendant has a spell on it. The fairies say it should help me find love. Pretty, don't you think?"</p><p>Mallen looked at him. </p><p>He exhaled. "Yes. Very pretty indeed."</p><hr/><p>Their walk wasn't anything special. They spoke of spells, books, and the forbidden side of the forest. </p><p>They made it back for the time to continue where it left off at the palace. Paris moved to the other side of the room for some distance. That gave his mother time to get to him and the fairies time to rush over to where he now was. </p><p>The only one who wasn't confused was Paris. </p><p>"How'd you get over there?" Merryweather asked after Aurora led Phillip out of the room to have a talk. </p><p>"What do you mean? I've always been standing here." Paris couldn't keep the slyness from his voice. "Are you all feeling alright?" </p><p>"Uh, yes. Don't worry your highness." Flora glanced at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room. "it's past your curfew, you should be heading up to bed now." The three of them ushered him up the stairs and down the hall until they were standing at his bedroom door. </p><p>When he rested the pendant on his nightstand that night, he realized that the urge to attract attention hadn't come back after time continued. The feeling had gone away once he noticed the time pausing, so maybe it froze along with it and hadn't thawed out yet. </p><p>Or perhaps it was something different.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spa Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris slipped his robe on, readying himself for some self-love treatment. He turned the faucet to his bathtub, watching as the water plummeted down into the tub, slowly filling it up. As it ran, he took his soap specific for bubbles and added it under the running waterfall. He watched the as bubbles formed ad stopped once they became too much.</p><p>Once it was filled appropriately, he dug in his drawers for his bath bomb. It was the last gift the fairies had gotten him from the last time they'd visited. He was saving it for a special occasion, but he couldn't wait any longer. </p><p>He let the robe fall from his shoulders, revealing his smooth, pale skin. The robe fell to the ground completely and he dipped himself into the water, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to add to the relaxation. </p><p>It had been a month since Phillip's big blow-up. The necklace was taken away from him, which he noticed, but didn't say anything about. His father hadn't spoken to him after that night. Paris had no desire to talk to him, so he was perfectly content with ignoring him. Besides, he had Mallen to keep him company every night. He visited around eight o'clock every night. Sometimes to talk, and sometimes just to enjoy Paris's company. </p><p>Nothing exciting had happened, which was why Paris still hadn't forgotten about his fate that was to be sealed in a month's time. </p><p>He didn't know why he was being so nice to Mallen. He was the one who cursed him, after all. He didn't need to be nice to him.</p><p>But he was in too deep. </p><p>Maybe being on Mallen's good side was a good idea. Paris still barely knew what he was capable of, even after discussing spells with him. Even so, it wasn't like he could undo the curse, so there was nothing he could do.</p><p>Paris snorted out loud from his own thoughts. Who was he kidding? He enjoyed Mallen's company. </p><p>Speaking of, "Spa day?" </p><p>Paris jumped, his eyes flying open. He looked over. Mallen was standing over the tub, Paris's white robe in hand. He blushed at the sight of a mischievous smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. </p><p>
  <em>How long has he been here?</em>
</p><p>But instead, he said, "You're early." </p><p>Mallen pointed with the hand holding his robe to the clock on his bathroom wall. The time read eight o' clock sharp. </p><p>"Oh my godmother!" Paris was too embarrassed to even think straight. "I'm terribly sorry. I'll get dressed straight away - " Paris hastily tried to pull the tub's plug, but Mallen stopped him, holding a hand to his chest. </p><p>"No need to be sorry. Take your time. I'll leave you to finish up. I'll be in your room when your done." Mallen left his robe folded neatly on the tub's ledge, which was oddly kind of him. </p><p>Not that Mallen wasn't kind. He was most of the time. It was just that Paris would have expected him to leave it on the floor and leave him in the tub. </p><p>Paris was worried that he pitied him. He <em>did </em>catch him in a vulnerable state. </p><p>Well, he could still enjoy it for the most part. Might as well take advantage of his graciousness.</p><hr/><p>It was 8:26 when Paris walked back into the room. Mallen had made himself comfortable on the love seat that was placed in the darkest corner of his room.</p><p>Paris laughed warmly and quietly. "Do you live in the dark or something? Because it seems that way." </p><p>Mallen shrugged. "I guess so. Once I left my mom's friend, I've been living in the forbidden part of the forest."  Paris tilted his head, resting down onto his bed. </p><p>"Tell me about the forest. I've never been, although there's a beautiful view of it from outside my window." Paris looked towards the window. He took note of how the moonlight shined in the opposite corner of where Mallen was sitting. </p><p>"I don't know if I'm the best person to describe the forest. My description may take away from its true beauty." The funny thing was that that sentence from him alone made Paris want to know more. </p><p>Oh well. If Mallen didn't want to talk about it, Paris wouldn't force it on him. </p><p>"Oh...then I have a question about spells." Paris ran a hand through his hair. Mallen nodded. "Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather told me that they put a spell on my necklace - " He cut himself off. He forgot that the necklace was taken from him by who he was assuming was his father. </p><p>That assumption turned out to be wrong.</p><p>Mallen's expression turned guilty very eminently quickly. "Ah, your necklace. Right, here you go." He reached into his robes and took out Paris's necklace. "I meant to give this back to you a while ago." He stood up and rested it onto Paris's bed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Paris didn't know what to say. He was furious. There really was no other way to put it.</p><p>He stared at the necklace, at the pendant. It didn't look like t was tampered with, so Paris kept his tone steady. "Why would you take it?" He looked back up at Mallen, who was now clutching his scepter with both of his palms. He was using it as support, even though he looked perfectly steady. </p><p>"I..." Mallen sounded distant. He was good at hiding his emotions. That didn't mean Paris liked it when he did, but he didn't blame him for wanting to. "I can't tell you yet."</p><p>Paris almost blew up. Sadly for him, though, he had to stay quiet. Or else his mother, or worse, his father, would hear and come barging in. The scene wasn't exactly one he wanted his parents to walk in on. </p><p>So, instead, he made sure to look as hurt as he could, just for the hell of it. </p><p>Maybe deep down he knew that he was that hurt. </p><p>"I want to be left alone." Paris said. Mallen's eyes lingered on him before he sighed, tapped his scepter's orb, and disappeared. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Complementary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mallen reappeared in a pile of mud. </p><p>"Ugh, gross." He muttered. He hated how he didn't have control of where he ended up after tapping on the scepter. All he collected was that it was always somewhere relatively close to the palace, yet very out of sight, which was odd.</p><p>Towards the beginning, when Mallen was still getting used to traveling back and forth between the forest and Paris's room, he found out rather quickly that his scepter would only travel specific lengths away from the kingdom. </p><p>Or, more specifically, the orb on top of his scepter.</p><p>No matter how hard Mallen tried to pull, it wouldn't budge from certain places around the kingdom. </p><p>One night it even popped clean off, and Mallen wasted all of his energy working to get it back on.</p><p>It had always been annoying, but he hated it even more as he walked through the forbidden part of the forest, knowing he couldn't get far enough away to sulk about Paris being angry with him. Especially since he was covered in mud. </p><p>It served him right, he supposed. He shouldn't have stolen the necklace, but it was so weird. </p><p>When Paris had gotten the necklace given to him was when the limited traveling started. Mallen himself, without his scepter, could go wherever he pleased without fail. But he never traveled anywhere if he didn't have his scepter with him. It was practically his protection from the world around him. Without it . . . </p><p>Mallen didn't like to think about what he would do without it. </p><p>He realized how dependent he's become on his magic. so much so, in fact, it was embarrassing to think about. </p><p>Still, no spell book he read answered the question of what the hell was up with that necklace. When Mallen had taken it, he found out quickly that he could go wherever he pleased. It was like the necklace needed the scepter. </p><p>The orb and the pendant looked similar to each other, other than color. Mallen's orb was a brilliant emerald green sphere that Mallen took much pride in. Paris's necklace was a rose red heart. </p><p>The orb was dark, mysterious, and evil, while the pendant was bright, happy, and didn't show a single trace of evil on it. </p><p>"It suits him, I suppose." Mallen said out loud. Why did Paris's anger upset him so much?</p><p><em>Don't be stupid, </em>he told himself. He knew why. There was a reason he always found excuses to be near Paris, why he visited him every night, why he even visited him in the first place. </p><p>That reason was something Mallen refused to acknowledge. However, he couldn't deny the tightening in his chest when he thought of Paris's laugh, or the fluttering in his stomach whenever he smiled. </p><p>He hated to admit how close the two had grown. </p><p>But he had to focus on the necklace now. And he knew exactly where to go for answers.</p><hr/><p>Gina Lenore, a thirty-something year old woman who seemed to have a connection with the darkness.</p><p>She was known for being close friends with the infamous Maleficent, even helping her give birth to her only son right before she died. </p><p>"Name him Mallen." She's told her, using her last breath. Gina had simply nodded, seemingly unfazed. </p><p>And she did. She raised the kid until he was ten. She gifted him his robe at that age. At the time it was much too big for him, but she imagined it would fit him now. </p><p>If he was still alive. </p><p>Reading had always been a hobby of Gina's. After Mallen left her, she had nothing better to do. Pathetic, she thought it was. Good thing nobody watched her as she read.</p><p>"Gina."</p><p>She jumped, looking up from her page. It was Mallen. </p><p>She thought long and hard for her next words. Seven years of Mallen not showing his face and now he wanted to visit? He was covered in mud. </p><p>And she was right. The robe did fit. </p><p>She eventually came to a decision on what to say. "Yes?"</p><p>"I have a question."</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"My scepter's orb is a Heldregraw Crystal, correct?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>Mallen shifted, suddenly uneasy. "If there are only two in existence, what is the point of them?"</p><p>"I read somewhere," she nodded to her desk, where a thick book sat, opened to a random page. "that whoever possesses the second one is to be the perfect match of the owner of the first one." She looked back to her book. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"What is the second one supposed to look like?" </p><p>"That scepter was your mother's. In its original form it was blue, but once it was given to her, it turned purple. Now, it's yours. And it's green." She paused. "I would think the other is supposed to be red, but only when cast upon with a spell that most fairies use. Th purpose of the spell is to help one find love." She flipped the page. "Like I said before, why do you ask?"</p><p>"I - " Mallen was at a loss for words. He cleared his throat, composing himself. "Why red?" </p><p>"Well, what's the complementary color of green?" She looked back up at him. "Red."</p><p>Mallen nodded. "I ask because I think I know the owner of the second crystal."</p><p>Gina smiled, closing her book and setting it down before leaning closer to Mallen. "And what's her name?"</p><p>Mallen hesitated once more. If he knew ho the owner was he had met his match. Gina imagined her as a beautiful woman with eyes like Mallen's. She'd always liked Mallen's eyes. "Uh - Paris. Paris Rose."</p><p>"That's a pretty name, don't you think?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do you like her?" </p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Does she like you?" Gina wanted to meet her. Her motherly instincts never left, she guessed.</p><p>"She . . . " He fumbled. "She's mad at me right now." </p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"I stole her necklace." Gina tilted her head, urging him to continue. "I returned it tonight." </p><p>"You think she'll forgive you?"</p><p>Mallen shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe."</p><p>"I'm sure she'll come around."</p><p>Mallen looked down, and mumbled, "He..."</p><p>"Speak up, Mallen."</p><p>He looked back up. </p><p>"He."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of Paris's many concerns was what business Mallen had with the necklace. <em>His </em>necklace, which had been given to him by very close family friends.</p><p>Perhaps he was being dramatic. What could he have done that was going to hurt Paris on purpose? If he wanted to kill him, he would have done it already.</p><p>Still, Paris avoided wearing the necklace all together, keeping it safely tucked away in his desk drawer. He couldn't trust it no matter how much he wanted to. </p><p>He hadn't been able to get any sleep. Now, the morning sun was rising. The day was approaching quicker than Paris would have liked and he almost didn't get up when it did. </p><p>Actually, he wouldn't have if his father hadn't stormed into his room demanding he get up "right this instead"</p><p>"Okay, father. I'll get up." It came out meaner than he intended, but oh well. he wasn't in a good mood. his father would just how to deal with it. </p><p>And he did. </p><p>"You are to meet with Princess Dreya from a far away kingdom, far north to be specific, today."</p><p>"May I ask why?" Paris knew why. His father had been trying to get him to fall for a princess forever. It wasn't working, of course. Secretly, he had been telling all of them that he wasn't interested. Some didn't care, some even shared the same feelings. One of them even told him that she had a woman back home. He smiled at her. </p><p>Forcing him to marry somebody against his own will wasn't the way to do it. </p><p>"You must choose somebody to marry eventually."</p><p>"I promise I will." They looked at each other. "Eventually."</p><p>"You're in a feisty mood today, aren't you?" Aurora asked, coming up from behind Phillip. She smiled. The way her mouth turned upright but her eyes didn't concerned him. He brushed it aside. </p><p>"Perhaps," Paris smiled at his mother, then stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. The ceiling was the only place to look where he could let his mind wander. Everything else in the room reminded him of something bad.</p><p>The window reminded him of how he was trapped. The walls, colored maroon red, reminded him of blood. He'd never liked blood. </p><p>His bedside table reminded him of his necklace. His door reminded him of his mother. She had such a kind heart, but sometimes she really got on Paris's nerves. Not that he ever told her that. The chair in the dark corner of his room reminded him of Mallen. </p><p>Godmother, he was a mess. </p><p>Part of him wanted to believe that Mallen was good, that he would help him overcome the curse he set on him. He had to know how, right?</p><p>Paris wasn't entirely sure. </p><p>"Darling?" Aurora inquired.</p><p>"Yes, mother?" Paris exhaled.</p><p>"You're meeting Princess Dreya in one hour."</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>They both left. </p><hr/><p>They had been walking for almost a half a hour, but neither than them had spoken yet. Princess Dreya's eyes were half-lidded and shot over to Paris every once in a while whenever she thought Paris wasn't paying attention.</p><p>In her defense, half the time he wasn't. </p><p>"Okay," Dreya sighed. "I don't think this is going to work." Paris nodded. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I just want you to know that I already have my eye on a boy at home." He nodded again, grinning this time. "And he's much...better than you."</p><p>His smile altered. "Thank you?" It came out as a question rather than a statement. She smirked, though Paris could tell she was trying not to. </p><p>"Yes, so could you just . . .?" She gestured for him to back away. He did. As she passed, Paris caught a whiff of her scent. </p><p>Roses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lilacs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina's brow raised. She was, all the sudden, amused. </p><p>"Oh really?" Mallen frowned, obviously not enjoying the idea of pressing further into the topic. No worries, she did it for him. "What is <em>his </em>name?"</p><p>"Still Paris." </p><p>"A girl's name?"</p><p>"I don't know." He shifted, visibly uncomfortable. Gina smiled. She had heard of boys liking boys and girls liking girls, but she had assumed they were merely legends. Apparently, she was wrong. </p><p>"What is <em>he </em>like?" She mused. </p><p>"He's nice." Mallen looked away. Gina waited for him to continue, but to no avail. She frowned. If this Paris character really did own the second Heldegraw Crystal, he was Mallen's "match." Before, she had failed to mention that they could choose to refuse the match that the crystals bestowed upon them, but that would come with great discomfort. The crystals could only be certain distance away from each other. Each owner, if they wished to move far away from the other, would have to abandon it to live freely. </p><p>Still, there would always be a tug. Gina wasn't exactly sure what kind of tug, but a tug nonetheless. </p><p>She giggled. "So, do you know where <em>he</em> got the crystal?"</p><p>"Could you stop that?" Mallen snapped. Gina startled.</p><p>"Stop what?" </p><p>"The whole <em>'he' </em>thing. I'm not too thrilled about it either, but I've grown to accept it." </p><p>Gina blinked. "Right, sorry. I just thought . . ." She didn't know what she thought, not really. "Sorry." Mallen rubbed his temples. </p><p>"Yeah, me too. I don't know what got into me."</p><p>"It's alright. Let us continue talking." Mallen nodded. "I asked before, do you know where he got the crystal?" He shook his head. Why so shy all the sudden? "Okay, then I suggest you apologize to him while you still can. Stealing a necklace isn't something a gentleman would do, not that you would know what gentlemen do."</p><p>He exhaled through his nose, exasperated. "How would I even start?"</p><hr/><p>Princess Dreya had walked a good distance in front of Paris and he couldn't say he minded. An unkind thought, but as long as he didn't say it out loud he assumed he would be okay. The princess shouldn't have the ability to read minds. </p><p>Paris the gardens. They had always been beautiful to him. Every flower placed correctly, even though nobody other than he and the royal gardeners touched them. It was as if nature was on his side in life. He had the gardens as evidence and the fact that he wasn't a girl. Mother nature certainly went down hard on them. </p><p>Paris reached over to feel one of the lilacs that were dotted all over the bush. Perhaps he would give it to Princess Dreya, as a thank you disguised as an apology. Why he wanted to thank her, Paris didn't know.</p><p>A hand pulled him back and behind a large, round bush that was just across the pathway. Before he could cry out, another hand clamped over his mouth. </p><p>"Don't scream. You'll want to hear this." A painfully familiar voice whispered. It was Mallen. He let Paris sit down next to him, hand still covering his mouth. He swatted at Mallen and he let go.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'd rather not answer that. I formulated this plan last night with an old friend of mine."</p><p>Paris smiled, despite himself. "A dumb plan it was. You risked being seen."</p><p>"It was a risk I decided was worth taking." Mallen winked.</p><p>Paris wasn't impressed, but his smile didn't drop. "Why are you here?"</p><p>Mallen shifted, his face scrunching up, like he had planned this bit but it was suddenly leaving his memory. It took him a minute to speak. "I just want to say sorry. For taking our necklace."</p><p>"Okay," Paris hesitated. "You're not forgiven."</p><p>"What? At least let me actually apologize first."</p><p>He laughed, leaning back and motioning for him to go on. "Paris . . ." Mallen paused again, looking away. it was almost funny. "I'm sorry for taking your necklace. I . . . don't know if I can tell you why yet. But I promise it was for a good reason." He let out a breath. "I should be able to tell you soon." </p><p><em>How soon? </em>Paris thought, but didn't say. How long did he truly have? Did he really need to remind Mallen that he only had two months until he would prick his finger? The so called "spell" put on the necklace wasn't working  and even his mother was growing concerned, and she trusted fairy magic with her whole heart.</p><p>He wasn't angry. Not as much as the night before, at least. But he didn't know how he should've responded. In one hand, Mallen apologized. Relatively quickly, too. On the other, he stole from Paris. And wouldn't tell him why. </p><p>"Did you do something to the necklace?" Paris studied his face for anything that might be a sign of him lying. He was sure he would lie. </p><p>But he couldn't find any. In fact, Mallen looked hurt at the question.</p><p>It was for the barest of moments, but it happened. If Paris hadn't been studying him, he wouldn't have noticed. </p><p>"No. Why would I do that?" </p><p>"That's the problem," Paris sighed. "I don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Paris didn't forgive him. Big deal. Mallen should've been happy. In two months, he wouldn't have to deal with Paris's anger because he brought it upon himself to never fall in love. He'd be gone forever. That wasn't Mallen's problem.</p><p>
  <em>Gone forever.</em>
</p><p>"So, how'd it go?" Gina. Mallen really wasn’t in the mood to chat with her, but he would have to get over it. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>Gina frowned. “Just okay? Did he forgive you?" Mallen's shoulders sagged. </p><p>"No. He didn't." Gina threw her hands up.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Mallen didn't want to talk about it. Sure, Gina was close to him. She raised him until he was ten years old, but she wasn't the most open-minded person. Mallen always was, for a reason he couldn't pinpoint in the past. </p><p>Though he was sure he could pinpoint it now. <b>(A/N: I'm not trying to say that people part of the LGBTQ+ community can't be homophobic, transphobic, etc. because that does happen, occasionally.) </b></p><p>"I'm not sure, Gina. Do we have to talk about this, or can I go?" Her brows furrowed. </p><p>"You're not staying?" Mallen shook his head. "So you only came because you needed something." There was something in her voice that made guilt flood Mallen from head to toe. It must have showed on his face because Gina spoke again before he could. "Wow, I was just kidding. You're actually guilty? You never got guilty before you left. Is this Paris kid really rubbing off on you?" </p><p>All the questions at the same that Mallen couldn't answer. </p><p>Gina sighed. "Fine, you can go. Just make sure to visit at some point in the next five years." It wasn't a joke. </p><p>Mallen agreed. He knew he would. </p><p>Leaving the small cottage in the middle of the forbidden section of the forest brought back the nostalgia that he needed. He breathed in the fresh, pine-scented air. Most expected this part of the forest to smell vile or old, but it was the best smelling place Mallen had ever smelled. </p><p>Other than, perhaps, Paris's bedroom. He often lit candles, which Mallen would have protested against if he didn't love the smell of them. It was a scent he couldn't explain. Like lavender, which Mallen was also a fan of, but sweeter. It was subtle. One would have to stop themself from taking a long, deep breath in just to grasp the fullness of the smell. </p><p>Mallen slapped himself. </p><p>There he went, thinking about <em>Paris. </em></p><p>Again.</p><hr/><p>Paris stared at his father as he spoke, only picking up little snippets of what he was saying. </p><p>". . . last chance . . . Princess Dreya . . . necklace." Paris didn't hear any of it. </p><p>"Father," he cut him off from something he was saying about him being the heir. "I'm not going to survive." He didn't fully mean it, not thinking before he spoke, but it was the reality that hit him like a truck. That, in two months, life wasn't possible. </p><p>An act of true love? Bullshit. </p><p>What Mallen had said about how to wake him made his mind spin. </p><p>Mallen.</p><p>Paris, as much as he wanted to, didn't forgive him for stealing the necklace. Not out loud. </p><p>He forgave him, but he wanted his rejection to resonate with Mallen. And when he visited next, which would inevitably happen, he would forgive him. </p><p>Phillip shook his head. "Son, you just haven't found the right woman yet." </p><p><em>Then when will I? </em>He wanted to ask, but didn't.</p><p>"You'll meet her, and won't be able to keep yourself away from her. She'll visit you every night and when you talk to her you'll know exactly what to say." Paris was taken aback. The statement was oddly poetic for Phillip. </p><p>His father stared directly into his eyes. </p><p>There was a light that came from behind him, flashing in a sporadic pattern. Paris blinked, feeling woozy. </p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I will find the right girl eventually.</em>
</p><p>His father smiled.</p><p>It was the last thing he saw before the world went dark.</p><hr/><p>Paris's head hit the table with a sickening smack. Phillip rubbed his hands together. </p><p>"Make sure he doesn't wake up. Once his little friend comes back for another visit, take him along with you. We'll question them together." He instructed to the fairies. Flora nodded, slow and hesitant. </p><p>"How long do you think it will take for the other to show up?" </p><p>"Not long. My son has grown fond of him. I want that to change." </p><p>None of the fairies responded to that. Phillip smirked in satisfaction. "Oh, and I want you to get his name. What good is he if we don't have his name, right?"</p><p>"Right." They all responded in unison. Phillip was aware that they didn't want to do this, but what choice did they have? He was the king. What he said, went.</p><p>The three sisters left the room, heads bowed down to the floor, bringing Paris along with them.</p><p>Phillip couldn't contain his laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blood Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started to rain. </p><p>And, instead of finding cover, Mallen decided to lie down in the grass under a tree, where the droplets were random and sporadic.</p><p><em>Like lights, </em>he thought, and immediately wondered why.</p><p>Dread filled a pool in his stomach. He hated the feeling, but didn't know why it was there or how to get rid of it. The possibility of it being Paris's rejection wasn't likely. That, he could still feel, like an ache. </p><p>He was soaked down to the bone from the rain. Usually, that would be fine. But this time, there was discomfort in it. It felt like he was drenched in blood, rather than water.</p><p>The feeling made Mallen cringe. The raindrops started to grow lighter, which only made it worse. </p><p>He stood up, feeling something terrible and invisible weigh him down. </p><p>Something wasn't right. </p><p>He staggered through the trees and towards the palace. The thing that was off about this was, as he drew closer to the kingdom, the heaviness increased, to the point where it was almost painful. </p><p>He tapped on the orb of his scepter, but nothing happened. He tried again, and same thing. What was supposed to happen was he was supposed to tap the orb and it would transport him to wherever he wanted. In that moment, he wanted to go to the palace. More specifically, Paris. It wasn't working. </p><p>He kept trying, and trying, and trying, and <em>trying. </em></p><p>Nothing. </p><p>He rolled his eyes, though that was the least he could do under such circumstances. </p><p>"I'll do this the hard way, then." He mumbled to himself. </p><p>Every step he took was like needles that were caught on fire shooting through him. He didn't know why he was trying so hard. Or he just refused to acknowledge it. </p><p>He reached the palace in the shadows, as to not be seen by the public, which only made him trip all the more painstaking. It was night, well past late, when he got there.</p><p>The easy part was getting in. He knew of a door on the side of the palace that led into the maids' quarters. Once his hand made contact with the cool, metal door handle, it was like nothing ever happened. He was normal again. </p><p>He couldn't stop the sigh of relief that he let out. </p><p>Entering the quarters, he shut the door gently. Now the easy part was over. </p><p>He looked around. Nobody was in this area, but he slipped back into the shadows, just to be safe. </p><p>The only thing he needed to do was get to Paris's room without being seen. He would check up on him, and if everything was fine, he would leave and act like nothing happened. As long as the heaviness didn't return. </p><p>But Paris's room was empty, exactly like how Paris would normally keep it. The bed was made, the floors were free of anything but the rug in the middle of the room. </p><p>Mallen hummed, about to leave, when something lights flashed in front of him in a pattern that looked oddly familiar. He felt like he was flying, light as a feather, before being met with darkness. </p><hr/><p>Flora frowned. "You think this is the right thing to do?" She used her wand to guide Mallen's body, which floated like a corpse, through the corridors. "Paris will never forgive us."</p><p>"What choice do we have?" Fauna looked as if she was on the brink of tears. "I can't imagine what the king will do to <em>us</em> if we don't obey his orders."</p><p>Merryweather grumbled something inaudible under her breath. </p><p>"Well, think about it. We're, at the moment, taking the person who cursed Paris. It can't be that bad." Fauna tried. </p><p>"We cant't justify our actions," said Flora. Her voice lowered as she continued. "Besides, you've seen the way they act around each other...more recently."</p><p>They all looked away, refusing to accept it. </p><p>But they couldn't ignore the words that hung in the air, unsaid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell was like a pool, only sweeter. It was so sweet that when it filled Paris’s nose, his stomach heaved. It was sickly. </p><p>He didn’t open his eyes right away. He wouldn’t have at all if something cold and hard didn’t strike him in the head. His eyes shot open to meet darkness. When his eyes adjusted, he could make out the three fairy sisters, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, standing there, in front of him. Merryweather was holding a pan. He presumed that was what struck him. </p><p>“He’s up.” Merryweather said.</p><p>“What?” His voice was hoarse, tired, and sounded like it hadn’t been used in months, though it had only been nearly two days. “Are you guys okay?”</p><p>Fauna’s face fell. “We’re fine, dear.”</p><p>”Ah,” He didn’t have the energy to nod. Not then, and it felt like he never would. “What’s happening?”</p><p>Nobody answered. </p><p>
  <em>That can’t be right. </em>
</p><p>“Flora?” He asked, trailing his eyes to the red fairy. He was met with silence. And an averted gaze. “Fauna?” Same outcome. “Merryweather?” He attempted, desperately. No response. </p><p>He sighed, trying to move, only to find that he couldn’t. Ropes restrained him to a wooden chair. He decided against struggling his way free. He swallowed, noting how terribly dry his throat was. “Water?” He asked. </p><p>Fauna opened her mouth to answer, when a door opened from behind the fairies. Light flooded the room, making Paris squint his eyes. </p><p>“Stay still!” His father’s voice yelled. </p><p>“No! I demand you bring me my scepter! This is outrageous!” Paris recognized the voice, but he clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to risk saying something he might regret. </p><p>“You do not <em>demand </em>me to do anything. I am the king. You obey me.” His father hissed. Paris was starting to notice how he used his title as an excuse many times in the past. Like it was all he had.</p><p>”Shut up! I obey myself, bastard!” </p><p>Paris felt sicker than before.</p><p>Phillip walked in, holding the source of the voice spewing insults, along with several guards to help. Paris’s heart sped up. </p><p>“Mallen . . .” The word slipped out before he could stop it. His tone was disbelieving, even though he expected it to be him. Mallen’s head whipped around to face Paris. He stopped thrashing, eyes widened. For a moment nobody spoke. </p><p>“Sit him down.” Phillip instructed the guards, who did as they were told. Then they tied Mallen up. Paris saw no mercy in their movements.</p><p>”Recognize this?” Phillip asked, pulling Paris’s necklace from seemingly out of his ass. He dangled it in front of them, mockingly. </p><p>“Where’d you get that?” Paris asked, his tone anything but intimidating. </p><p>“Your room, Paris.” Phillip rolled his eyes. Rage filled Paris to the brim, but he kept silent and still as his father continued. “It’s a Heldegraw Crystal if I’ve ever seen one.” He shot a glare at the fairies. They recoiled, flinching. </p><p>Mallen flinched too. Phillip smirked.</p><p>”So you do know?” Mallen nodded, avoiding Paris’s eye. </p><p><em>Heldegraw, </em>he thought. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. </p><p>“That makes this even better,” Phillip gestured begins him, and one more guard came in, holding Mallen’s scepter. Mallen started thrashing again. Guards held him down. “This,” he motioned to the scepter’s orb. “Is also Heldegraw Crystal. The second of its kind.”</p><p>And that was when Paris remembered. The night in his room, when he met Mallen for the second time. </p><p><em>“It’s Heldegraw Crystal. One of the only two.” </em>He had said. </p><p>And Paris, apparently, had the other. </p><p>“So what? You can have my necklace. It wasn’t doing anything for me anyway.” He mumbled the last part, trying his best to ignore the hurt looks on the fairy sisters’ faces. </p><p>“No! No, no, no!” Mallen yelled. “That’s—“ he gagged. “Gross.”</p><p>Paris chuckled. It was a very ‘Mallen’ thing to say. </p><p>“I’m being serious.” Mallen said. “I can’t explain now, but I—just trust me!” </p><p>Phillip looked taken aback. “I don’t wish to take it. I wish to destroy it. In front of you two.”</p><p>Mallen sputtered. “W-Wait!”</p><p>Phillip shook his head.</p><p>“Just let him do it. What does my necklace even mean to you?” It came out bitter, and Paris still felt a bit woozy. Mallen closed his eyes.</p><p>”A lot.” He sighed. “It means a lot to me.” </p><p>Paris blinked. Did it really?</p><p>Before he could register, Phillip spoke again. To Mallen. “Do you know what that means? That you two are the owners of these two crystals?”</p><p>”Yes.” Mallen said, bold and clear. “I do.” </p><p>Something dark flitted across Phillips face. It turned ashen. He popped the heart-shaped crystal from the necklace. </p><p>“Stop.” Mallen said. “You don’t understand.” </p><p>“You’re the one who cursed him. Why do you care?” </p><p>“That was before I knew him! If you destroy that crystal, Paris will fall asleep and never wake up.” </p><p>“Maybe I don’t want him to wake up.” Phillip sneered.</p><p>The words hurt more than Paris thought they would. Mallen shot him a worried side-glance. </p><p>“He’s the heir.”</p><p>”I can have more children.” </p><p>A thought dawned upon Paris. “Where’s mother? Is she okay?” Then he was the one struggling. If his father had done as much as laid a finger on his mother—</p><p>“Sleeping. She’s unaware of what I’m doing.” </p><p>Man embarrassingly heavy sigh escaped Paris. “Oh. Okay, that’s good. Keep her safe.” The words felt ridiculous, considering who he was talking to, yet necessary. </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do.” Phillip retorted. He turned his attention back to Mallen. “Say goodnight.”</p><p>The crystal shattered like ice in Phillip’s grip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gina Lenore, who was researching mythical beings when it happened, knew exactly when the Heldegraw Crystal broke. </p><p>She lifted her head from her book, only to be met with the lonely darkness that was her bedroom, with the exception of the small candle lit lantern she held, for the sake of reading. It had rained earlier and she loved reading while it rained. </p><p>She noticed how silent it was. It was always quiet in the forbidden part of the forest, but the sounds of leaves or birds usually kept it from being completely silent. This was something different. This was complete. </p><p>It made the rustle of her bed as she stood sound like the loudest thing in the world.</p><p>With a sigh, she threw on her favorite jacket and made her way outside. The grass was still damp from the rain and it was pitch black. She still held the lantern, but it did little damage to the darkness. She still couldn't see five feet in front of her. </p><p>"Better than nothing," she muttered. </p><p>Forcing her feet to move forward, she considered the crystal. </p><p>Depending on which of the two broke, and who owned it, the results on the owner would be different. If it was Mallen's, Mallen's magic would cease to exist and Paris' crystal would lose its red tint, turning back into the blue of its original state.</p><p>If it was Paris' crystal, however, he would fall asleep, not to wake up again and Mallen's crystal would turn to stone. A common misconception was that nothing would happen, but that is incorrect. </p><p>Since Mallen's crystal contained darker magic, which was supposed to be used for evil, the effects of Paris' crystal, containing much lighter magic, being destroyed would . . . well, it would kill it, essentially. </p><p>If it was Paris' crystal, Mallen would live with his death for the rest of his life. Like a weight on his shoulder. </p><p>It would be better if Mallen's crystal was destroyed.</p><p>Unfortunately, Gina wasn't feeling lucky. </p><p>"Godmother," She cursed. As she began to approach the edge of the kingdom, the sounds of screaming filled her ears. when she was there, she saw people running around, frantic. </p><p>She kept her composure. </p><p>Blowing out the lantern's flame, she left it on the ground next to her. She might come back for it later, if she needed it. </p><p>A woman pacing and biting her nails in front of what looked to be a bakery caught her attention. She walked to the woman, as casually as she could. "Excuse me, ma'am." The woman jumped and turned to see Gina with her hand outstretched. "My name is Gina. Would you care to tell me what's going on?"</p><p>The woman shook her hand, trembling. "Yes, well, hello Gina. My name is Karra. Do you really not know what happened?" Gina shook her head. Karra swallowed, quite obviously, and mumbled something. </p><p>"I'm going to need you to speak up, Karra."</p><p>"The prince is dead!" She screamed, catching Gina off guard. "His Royal Highness, Prince Paris Rose, is <em>dead</em>!" </p><p><em>Prince? </em>Gina thought. <em>Well, Mallen, that is very interesting, indeed.</em></p><hr/><p>Mallen almost screamed. </p><p>He didn't. He only stared.</p><p>Paris's eyes rolled back, to the point where only the whites showed. He gasped, his body looking like it was trying to convulse, but the bonds blocked it from doing so. Guards rushed over, holding him down. He coughed. It took Mallen a moment to realize, but blood started to dribble down Paris chin. The coughing didn't stop. </p><p>"Stop!" He protested. "He's--he's dying!" </p><p>Phillip laughed. "That's the point."</p><p>Tears welled up, and Mallen didn't even bother trying to blink them away. Now, he did scream, throwing himself around in his chair. More guards held him down, turning his head away from Paris, preventing him from watching. </p><p>"No!" He sobbed. "Get your hands off of me!" He sounded pathetic, he knew. </p><p>He knew, but didn't care. </p><p>He struggled until he couldn't hear Paris coughing anymore, until he couldn't hear <em>Paris </em>anymore. Only then did the guards allow him to look. Once he finally did, he tried to pull his head away. The guards held him there, so he closed his eyes. His sobbing died down, just because he had forced it to. </p><p>Phillip spoke first.</p><p>"I'll alert the kingdom and my queen of my son's tragic death. You three," he pointed to the fairies. Mallen opened his eyes. "Keep this one," he pointed to him. "in here until it's safe to let him back into the forest." He spoke as if Mallen were a wild animal. </p><p>Mallen spat at his feet. </p><p>He ignored it, walking out of the room with his guards and shutting the door. It left them in the dark. </p><p>One of the fairies, the green one, lit a light at the end of her wand. </p><p>"Paris is still here," she said. "They left him."</p><p>Mallen gagged, unable to look. He managed to ask, "Is it bad?" </p><p>She sighed. "Yes, it is," a pause. "We're so sorry, dear." </p><p>Mallen didn't reply. He didn't owe them an answer. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. </p><p>"How long did you know him?" </p><p>He shrugged. "Long enough."</p><p>"Ah," the fairy kneeled next to him, starting to undo the ropes holding him to the chair. "I understand. Then I suppose the spell worked, don't you think?"</p><p>Mallen hummed, not listening. </p><p>He didn't know if he could listen if he tried. </p><p>Not after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Karra behind, Gina weaved her way towards the palace, muttering to herself.</p><p>”What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?” or “This shouldn’t be happening.”</p><p>But despite whatever she thought, she knew what she was getting herself into whenever she let Mallen survive rather than killing him as a baby, as she was meant to.</p><p>Even if she hated to admit it, she had a built-in soft spot for the child. She refused to think of this as his downfall.</p><p>She stopped in her tracks. “No.” She stomped. “No!” A couple heads turned her way, but she paid no mind and continued to walk to the palace.</p><p>If Mallen was going to fall, it was not going to be today. </p><p>And it certainly wasn’t going to be because of some <em>boy. </em></p><p>And the boy being the prince, of all people.</p><p>Gina laughed out loud.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I think I’m dead.</em>
</p><p>Is the first thought. </p><p>
  <em>I’m not dead.</em>
</p><p>Is the second thought.</p><p>A familiar voice cries out before the third thought comes. </p><p>
  <em>I wish I were dead.</em>
</p><hr/><p>As Phillip told his wife the news, he fought to keep a smile off of his face. </p><p>Finally. </p><p>Finally, his problems were over. </p><p>Finally, his son would be a problem no longer. </p><p>Aurora rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry, darling, what did you say?” Her voice was groggy from sleep. One might think the aftermath of sleeping for 100 years was a general disdain towards sleep, but Aurora still couldn’t seem to get enough of it. </p><p>“Aurora,” Phillip fake cried. “It’s Paris. He—“ He mocked a pause to compose himself, while in reality he was resisting a vicious laugh. “He’s dead!”</p><p>For a moment, Aurora didn’t react, just sat there in bed, staring at him. </p><p>That moment didn’t last long, however, for the realization flashed in her eyes before she sat bolt upright. “Paris!” She rasped, going to stand, but being ushered back onto the bed by Phillip. </p><p>“Wait, my love. We need to talk about this. The kingdom already knows.” </p><p>“No! Paris!” Aurora shouted again, reaching her hands up to pull at her hair. A sob racked her body. “My baby!” </p><p>“It is unfortunately so, dear,” Phillip stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She wailed for a minute more before stopping and shouting.</p><p>”Who?! Who dare lay a finger on my child?!” </p><p>“It was that awful boy. Maleficent’s child.” </p><p>Aurora screamed.</p><p>She pushed past him, heading for their bedroom door, only to turn back to face him. </p><p>“I want that boy <em>dead</em>. Make it a public execution. A hanging.”</p><p>Phillip couldn’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. “Anything for you.” </p><p>She nodded once, firm. Then she headed off to—Godmother, Phillip didn’t care where. Another one of his problems was just solved right before him. And he didn’t even have to do anything!</p><p>Everything was falling perfectly into place and nobody even knew it.</p><p>Pushing himself up from the floor, Phillip went to tell Mallen the good news.</p><p>The walk to Paris’s room was one where he was barely able to contain his immature excitement. He entered, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Across the room, just underneath Paris’ bed, was a loose floorboard, which creaked when Phillip stepped on it. Only he knew about it, for he had told the fairies of a different entrance to the cells. It was like a secret, only it wasn’t shared with anybody but himself.</p><p>Truly, a secret. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Execution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guards came in to take Paris away a few minutes later. Mallen knew they took their sweet time doing it, just to fuck with him. </p>
<p><em>Pull yourself together, </em>he thought. The damage i<em>s done. </em></p>
<p>The thought alone almost made him fall back into hysterics. </p>
<p>The green fairy had untied him and the guards didn’t seem to bat an eye. They didn’t even look his way. He turned to look at the three sisters hugging in the corner of the room. The green one spotted him first and offered for him to join the hug. He declined.</p>
<p>”How do you think the kingdom is reacting?” He asked, as if he cared. She sighed, shaking her head.</p>
<p>”Badly. Paris was their only prince, and the heir to the throne at that. And he was cursed, so they all might think it was you.” The red one nodded.</p>
<p>”It makes sense. Besides, Phillip wouldn’t act kind to you after...whatever you did to set him off. The kingdom could be looking for you as we speak.”</p>
<p>Mallen thought about what the king had said to him. “But he said you three had to keep me here until it was safe to let me back into the forest.” He hated the words as much as he hated the smell of this fucking room. He looks around. “Where are we?”</p>
<p>”He said that to give you a sense of hope, I would guess. The kingdom will find you. We’re in the isolation chambers of the dungeons.” It was the blue one who replied, pulling away from her sisters. She shrugged at him, and the movement only made him angry. </p>
<p>“How can you be so calm about this?”</p>
<p>The red one, who seemed to be the oldest—or at least most mature—of them, stepped forward. “We’ve learned that it’s easier to live without too much remorse. You should try it.” </p>
<p>Mallen stared back at the place Paris sat just before they started talking. He felt like crying all over again. He bit it back.</p>
<p>A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up. It was the green fairy. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by two loud bangs filling the room, one to Mallen’s left and one behind him. He opted to spin around. </p>
<p>He laughed, humorless. “Gina.” </p>
<p>But she looked fat from the Gina he knew. The Gina he knew was calm, collected, and knew what the hell she was doing. This Gina was frantic, clumsy, and grabbing at Mallen’s arm. She pulled and he expected to be pulled her way, but, simultaneously, a pull from his other arm. He almost laughed again at how ridiculous it was. </p>
<p>“Let go, witch!” A voice came from the arm Gina didn’t have. Phillip.</p>
<p>Godmother, this guy needed to calm down.</p>
<p>“We have an execution to get to, in regards to the Queen and her dead son.”  </p>
<p>Gina rolled her eyes, tugging particularly hard on Mallen’s arm. Phillip’s hand slipped from its grip. Gina started running, uttering things under her breath. Mallen followed, despite his confusion. He was sure Phillip was close behind.</p>
<p>”Hurry!” Gina shouted, running ahead. Mallen tried to pick up the pace, but everything came crashing down. He fell. Damnit, he fell.</p>
<p>In falling, he noticed that the ground they were walking on was slick with water. He took a quick whiff.</p>
<p>Maybe not water. </p>
<p>He was hoisted up by Phillip and, before Gina even noticed, took him away. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Did anyone know what the hell was going on? </p>
<p>The king had gathered the entirety of the kingdom to the old execution field. They hadn’t used it since Aurora started ruling. A sinking feeling made Karra think that was about to change. </p>
<p>“Ladies! Gentlemen!” A shout filled the air around them. It suffocated them into silence. The king walked into the stage, calm as ever. His usual demeanor. He smiled at them. “Now, I understand that you all must be confused,” his smile turned sinister. “Do not worry. Today, this“—he motioned toward the gallow—“will be used on the one who deserves it the most.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>